


A Day with the Lee

by inkedceci



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Child Abandonment, HOWOOnderland Fic Fest, HowoonderlandFicFest, M/M, UNCLE JIHOON, hwff, seoksoo mentioned, slight but not really, wonhui mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedceci/pseuds/inkedceci
Summary: Jihoon's nephew, Chan, is a big fan of Power Rangers and it just so happened that Soonyoung has some tickets for this weekend's Power Rangers convention.-------------HOWOOnderlandFicFest EntryPrompt 59: Soonyoung and Jihoon taking care of Chan, a 6-year old adopted son of Seokmin and Joshua.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	A Day with the Lee

"When I met Hyelim- noona earlier, he gave me these." Soonyoung shows his fellow dance choreographers the three Power Ranger Convention tickets. 

"Eh, Hyelim-noona has her favorites." Jun pouts. "She never gave me anything when I visit her."

" 'Cause all you do is just annoy her to death every time you drop by." Wonwoo adds while stealing some of Jun's meat off of his plate. 

"What should I do with these?" Soonyoung ponders. "I don't really have any use for these. I want to give it away, but I don't know anyone with children."

"We have Jun here."

"That's rude, Wonu-yah. I am not a child."

"You so are."

"Am not."

Soonyoung massages his temples as he witnesses another set of bickering from his two cat-like colleagues. "The two of you just go on a date already and watch some Power Ranger, kiss and make babies. I'm tired of this lover's quarrel everyday when you're not even boyfriends!" He snaps. 

"Uhm, excuse me?" A soft voice from behind startles Soonyoung. "Would you be willing to give me those tickets?"

He can only gape at the person who suddenly appeared because it was none other than the famous composer, Lee Jihoon. They came in the same time in Pledis Entertainment Company, but they have never interacted before. Not even one conversation! Jihoon was too much of a genius and legend that he gained the "untouchable" reputation. But still, it only spurs Soonyoung's admiration for the other as he was given more opportunities to use Jihoon's work for some of his choreography. 

And, Jihoon has come in flesh and talked to him. How lucky can he be? He thinks his soul just ascended in the heavenly plains as he continues to gaze at the glory that is Lee Jihoon. 

He feels a strong kick under the table which cuts him off from his reverie. He glares at the culprit, none other than his best friend, Wonwoo before turning back to Jihoon with a too-wide grin. 

"Jihoon-ssi, you were saying?"

"Uh, yeah the tickets. I heard that you were giving it away, so if you could..." Jihoon fidgets with the sleeves of his hoodie. "My nephew really loves that show, so I would like to take him to see the Power Rangers."

"Are you talking about Little Channie?! Seok's son?"

"Yes. He's staying with me for a couple of weeks while my brother is on tour. You seem to know him? Have you met Chan?"

"Seok and I are best friends from university. Of course, I met him! He's such a cute child. I bet he's quite big now." Soonyoung sighs wistfully. "I would love to see him again. You know what, I'll give you these tickets."

"Really?" Jihoon's face lights up and Soonyoung heart's soar in happiness. "Thank you so much."

"And I will be joining you two!" Soonyoung announces with enthusiasm. 

There was a clatter of a utensil. A choking cough. And Jihoon's shocked "Eh?!"

Soonyoung is an oblivious idiot. "Alright! Let's exchange phone numbers, Jihoon-ssi, so that I can meet up with you this weekend and give you these tickets."

Jihoon's expression remains frozen, void of any emotion, trying to process everything. But he still reaches out for his mobile phone in his pocket to let Soonyoung type his contact information. 

"Okay. I'll see you this weekend, Jihoon-ssi."

"I'm looking forward to it." Jihoon mutter and bows before power-walking out of the cafeteria. 

Soonyoung feels his cheeks heating up at Jihoon's last words and he can't help the wide smile spreading on his face. He receives another kick from Wonwoo. 

"How can you be so thick-skinned that you invited yourself to an uncle-nephew bonding?"

"What?" Soonyoung protests. "I genuinely want to see Channie again."

"The hell I'll buy that story." Wonwoo rolls his eyes at his best friend. "You were practically shooting him heart eyes the entire conversation. You creepy Jihoon fanboy."

"But we gotta admit Wonu-yah," Jun smirks "that was one hell of a smooth move to ask someone out of a date."

"I hope Jihoon bails on him this weekend."

"Hey!"

\--------

The weather is really nice today. The sun's out but the wind's cool against his skin. But still, Soonyoung can't help but sweat out of pure anxiety. It's been almost half an hour since Jihoon texted him that they were on their way already. He's been pacing around their intended meet-up place, the water- fountain, just to make he wouldn't miss them.

What if he will truly bail out on him?

"Oh, Jihoom- samcheon! It's Spoonyoung!" He hears a cheerful voice and easily spots Chan, wearing a cute blue overalls and yellow shirt, coming towards him. 

The child lunges forward and throws himself at him. "Spoonyoungie- samcheon! I miss you!"

He wraps his arms around Chan. "Good to see you, Channie. I miss you, too."

"Hi, Soonyoung-ssi." Jihoon bows and Soonyoung gets flustered and does the same. Why are they so formal to each other? "Thank you for the tickets the other day. Chan, say thank you to the kind uncle."

"Thamks, Spoonyoung-samcheon." Chan lands a wet kiss on his cheek and Soonyoung is ready to melt on the ground. 

"Okay, let's go now or we'll miss the show." Soonyoung urges the duo. 

"Hold on to my hand and Soonyoung's hand Chan, so that you won't get lost." Jihoon instructs. 

"Okay."

Again, Soonyoung's heart lurches in his chest as Chan holds his finger in his adorable small hand. He turns to look at Jihoon only to find him staring at their adjoined hands with a soft smile. 

This day is not good for Soonyoung's heart.

\-----

"Chan, look! We need to call the Power Ranger so that they can save that woman." Jihoon points at the stage. 

"Let's call for the Power Rangers as loud as we can!" Soonyoung encourages. "Channie needs to shout, too. Ready?"

"Power! Ranger!"

"Louder, Chan."

"POWER RANGER!!!!"

"Let's carry you 'cause I don't think they can hear you, Chan." Jihoon lifts Chan up and places on his shoulders. "Let's call them again. Power Ranger!"

"Samcheon, Power Ranger is here!!! Wow! So cooooool!!!!" Chans screams with sparkling eyes and he's clapping in delight as he sees the fight scene on the scene. 

Jihoon finds Chan's reaction so cute that he can't help himself from giggling at his nephew. He checks on Soonyoung's reaction and the other is also so engrossed in the performance that's he's practically on the edge of his seat. From time to time he fanboys with Chan, as well, retelling the action scenes they both have witness. It's even complete with sound effects. They met eyes at some point and Soonyoung shots him an impish smile, his cheeks bunching up and eyes disappearing into dark, adorable crescents. And Jihoon thinks that Soonyoung is cute, too. 

\-------

They decided to have some lunch break first before trying out other attractions in the convention. They found themselves a spot under a big tree where Jihoon lays out a picnic blanket for them to sit on.

"Channie is so lucky! You got to handshake, Red Ranger. I want handshake, too." Soonyoung feigns envy with an exaggerated pout. 

The kid bought it and is so afraid that Soonyoung might get sad tha he holds his hand between his. "Here, samcheon. It's the same hand that shake Red Ranger. Please don't cry."

"Channie's so smart. You really took after your Dada Shua." He queezes the other in a tight hug. 

"I made some sandwich. Please have some." Jihoon offers Soonyoung a basket of neatly packed triangle sandwiches. "I hope you will like them."

"Of course, I will! The great Lee Jihoon made it with his own hands. This is a great honor." Soonyoung holds the sandwich to his cheek. "I am always a big fan of any of your work, may it be music or sandwich."

Jihoon is always so unsure on how to take compliments (if this can be considered a compliment) so he just let out a hollow laugh to cover up his awkwardness. "Oh-kay, Soonyoung-ssi."

Soonyoung stares at the sandwich. Jihoon went out of his way to make these sandwiches and share it with him. Soonyoung's heart sings with glee and his inner self is now dancing to Twice's Feel Special. 

"Why do you always pick out your greens? It's not good to be a picky eater, Chan." Jihoon scolds. 

Soonyoung's attention drifts towards the two and sees how Chan has removed all the lettuce in his sandwich. He even turned his back against Jihoon and deliberately ignores him. 

"If you don't eat your greens, you won't be able to ride that roller coaster."

"It's okay."

"You can't play the bump cars, too."

"It's okay."

"I won't buy your favourite ice cream."

"Eh... Uhmmmm.. it's... oh... Okay."

The only person who can go against a scary Lee Jihoon is a stubborn Lee Chan. Soonyoung muses as he watches their exchange. 

"I say eat your greens." Jihoon's voice has now raise an octave higher and Soonyoung would lie if he didn't shiver at that change of tone. 

"No, Samcheon, no!"

"Okay then." Jihoon's voice has now gotten quieter. "Then you stay here. I'm leaving you and I'm not coming back until you eat your greens."

And Jihoon walks away just like that. 

Soonyoung blinks, trying to process everything. Chan looks at him for confirmation and he can only nod that yes, Jihoon really left them. 

Chan crosses his arms. "It's okay. He's just lying. He'll come back." He obviously doesn't believe in his own words. And he starts sniffing as he watches Jihoon's fading back in the distance. 

This makes it super awkward for Soonyoung. He doesn't even know if he should intervene between the two. Even if it's just pretend, Chan is bound to cry and feel hurt. 

"Samcheon, don't leave me."

Chan gets up from his position and tries to run after Jihoon. But his short legs fail him and he only ends up stumbling on the grass and falling face flat. When he lifts up his head, his face is full of snot, tears, dirt and grass. 

"Jihoom- s-samcheon c-come back."

Even if it's just pretend, please don't just leave people like that, Jihoon-ssi.

"Come on up, Channie." He lifts Chan up to his feet and dust him off of dirt and grass. He inspects his knees and sees bruises and scrapes. "I'll take care of you while your Jihoon- samcheon is not back yet."

He carries the child in his arms and the poor kid buries his face on the crook of his shoulder and neck. Chan full- blown cries. 

They go back to the blanket and Soonyoung has Chan sat on his lap as he rummages through Jihoon's backpack for some bandages. When he finished cleaning and patching up his scrapes, Chan has managed to calm down only sniffling from time to time. 

"Le... Lettuce. Wanna eat my greens... S-samcheon."

Soonyoung's heart aches at the simplicity of a child's thought. He really believes that if he eats his greens, Jihoon will come back. 

"Okay, eat one and I'll eat the rest, Channie."

"Eung!"

They both take a piece of lettuce and Chan's face pales as soon as his tongue touches th leafy green. He shakes his head and try to ignore the taste and swallows. Soonyoung finds it amusing and adorable. He's really trying his best. 

"Ji- jihoom samcheon... hic.. not... hic here." Chan starts wailing again and there's nothing that Soonyoung can do but hug him tight. 

"It's okay. He'll comeback." He pulls him close to him. "Don't worry, Channie. I'll stay here and I will not leave you."

"Alright, well done, Chan-ah."

Soonyoung's head snaps back as he hears Jihoon's familiar voice. Chan wiggles out from him and rushes towards Jihoon. He lifts him up and spins him around. 

"Wow, our Chan is really a big boy now! You're eating your greens. Your Papa and Dada will be so proud to hear this! And Chan-ah. Sorry about earlier."

Chan hits him on the chest. "Jihoom samcheon, mean. But I love you, please no leave."

"You!" Soonyoung snaps. "You're an idiot and a jerk. No wonder you're the 'untouchable'. People don't want to be near you because you're just a horrible human."

"Spoonie- samcheon please don't say bad things to my Jihoom- samcheon."

Soonyoung ignores Chan for the first time today. "What were you intending to do?"

Jihoon scratches his nape. "Oh, sorry about that. I went to buy ice cream as a reward for Chan. Of course, I won't leave Chan behind. What were you imagining?"

Soonyoung is taken aback by his overreaction and blushes hard. He lets out a loud sigh and lean back against the hard, sturdy trunk. Suddenly, he seems to be exhausted. He closes his eyes. 

He feels something cold pressing against his lips. He opens his eyes only to see Jihoon feeding him a spoonful of strawberry ice cream. He begrudgingly accepts it. 

"I'm still annoyed at what you did to Chan."

"I understand. And again, I apologize for making you worry. But always know that I keep my word."

Jihoon smiles at him before giving him another spoonful. "This is fun."

"What? Causing us emotional trauma? Are you a masochist?"

Jihoon has the audacity to wink at him, enjoying some inner joke to himself. "Wouldn't you like to know, Soonyoung-ah?"

Soonyoung sputters on his ice cream and Jihoon chuckles. "Samcheon, germs!"

Jihoom side-eyes Soonyoung who's still busy wiping himself. "Say, let's go out again sometime."

"Can Channie come?"

"No. Just the two of us this time. But we'll take lots of pictures so that we can show it to you." Jihoon rubs their cheeks together. 

"What's the guarantee that you won't pull a Channie on me?"

"Well, just make sure you eat your greens." Soonyoung glares at him and Jihoon raises his arms. "Fine, I won't. Trust me." 

"Okay. Let's go out again, Jihoon-ssi."

"Looking forward to it, Soonyoung-ah."

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a rushed fic, but thank you so much for sparing your time to read this. That means a lot to me.  
> See you in my next fic.


End file.
